Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centralized motor controller.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional central air conditioning system, ventilation system, and washing machine system generally employ a plurality of motors, among which, at least two of the motors are permanent synchronous motors. The structure block diagram of a typical central air conditioning system HVAC is shown in FIG. 1, each motor controller includes: a power supply, a microprocessor, an inverter unit, and a rotor position detection unit. Thus, the circuits of the control part are overlapped; the structure is complicate; and the hardware and software resource cannot be fully utilized, thereby resulting in large increase of production costs and waste of resources. As the layout space of the motor controller is limited, the heat dissipation has been a tough issue.
Furthermore, different controllers for different application systems control different number of motors, and the configuration of the permanent magnet synchronous motor in the absence of a motor controller is also different from that of the AC motor. Therefore, it is desired to develop a centralized motor controller that is applicable to motors of different types.